


Stained Glass Windows

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Clinic AU, F/M, Gen, Introspection, John and Karkat get married but that's barely mentioned, M/M, Protection, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: The thing about forgetting is that everyone expects you to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this????? no idea

The thing about forgetting is that everyone expects you to do it.

* * *

 

"Sir," You say, trying to keep your calm. "Please, from my perspective - "

"I know your perspective on this, Kalare." The principle says. "You're too close to this, and you're going to make that boy uncomfortable."

 

"You know I'm no threat to him," You say, failing to keep your calm, which is unusual for you. You're a part-time pastor, full-time teacher, and both jobs demand that you be as calm and compassionate and, above all, understanding as possible. "You know that I'm the one staff member you is most likely to understand that he's in pain."

 

"And that's why you're too close to this." Your boss, and you have to remind yourself of that, remind yourself that he's not an entirely awful person, just someone who doesn't understand what you do, and much as you want to get in his face, you can't, not if you want to keep this job and keep doing good here. "He was admitted here as a male, and we will treat him as one. We turn a blind eye. We allow him to be out of gym classes. We even let him use the men's restroom. Of course we know he's...different, but we have to ignore that, Kalare."

 

"Well, I won't." You say, standing up. "Have a good day, sir."

 

* * *

 

Dave Strider was subjected to a background check upon admission to the school. It was revealed that his name had been changed. Few staff members knew of this, since Skaianet itself backed both him and his sister, and no one at the school was willing to risk anything.

 

So they turned their blind eye to Dave.

 

You can't stand that. You know that not every trans kid goes through the same experience, but you've listened to Karkat every time he's come to you, every time he mentions something, and you know that ignoring his problems wouldn't make it better. You don't want to ignore Dave's.

 

But you also know that Dave is closed off, only ever around his sister, Rose (who is a delight to debate with, especially once she's relatively comfortable, which you try to help every student be), and his friends, John (a problem child, but in ways that make you laugh), and Jade (so intelligent for her age, but also a bit too ready to argue, sometimes).

 

If you approached him about his gender, you'd make him uncomfortable. You know that. And yet...

 

And yet, the first thing you did when you found out that Dave was trans was visit your nephew.

 

He'd opened the door to the house himself, his father cooking in the kitchen (your brother might have his problems, as did you, but he was a good dad to Karkat, always accepting him and making extra effort to care for him, even if he wasn't always the best at it. You're proud of him beyond belief).

 

"Uncle Kalo!" He'd cried. "Dad's making dinner. Are you staying?"

 

"If that's alright with you," You'd said, having called Disa while still at work, telling her that you needed to speak with Karkat tonight. She'd been as understanding as ever, which was naturally helped along by how well-behaved your children were. Kankri would never think of causing a scene (at home, often), and Meulin was doing a lot of reading and writing recently, though that didn't make her any less outgoing. They both had a lot of respect for their mother, which was well-deserved. She dealt well with them, despite their being juniors in high school and obviously very teenaged.

 

"Duh," Karkat had replied, as though the answer was obvious, which to him, you're certain it was. 

 

"Good," You'd said. "We have something to talk about."

 

And then you'd come in, said hello to your brother, who was as unbothered by your presence as ever, you being one of the few calming presences in his life, the only other with as much strength being Karkat, who probably did an even better job keeping Kamali soothed than you, and sat Karkat down on the couch.

 

You'd looked him deep in the eye, and explained that he wasn't alone. That there was a freshman boy in one of your classes who was trans. That, while you wouldn't disclose his name, he did experience dysphoria and the anxiety that Karkat also suffered with.

 

The first thing your beautiful, wonderful nephew had said was:

 

"I thought you said the school you taught at wasn't good for trans kids?"

 

And you'd teared up immediately.

 

This boy, this amazing boy, only fourteen years old, so concerned for others to the point of problems, and you worried over him constantly, of course you did, but he was so much the pride of your life, just as your own children were, just as Kanaya and Sollux and Mituna and Porrim were.

 

"Don't worry, Karkat," You'd said. "He's backed by a very important family, so the administration doesn't dare do anything to him. Not that I would ever let that happen, besides."

 

"Keep him safe, Uncle Kalo," Karkat had said, so seriously. "I'm safe at my school, and dad and you and Aunt Disa and Aunt Daleen and Uncle Si and everyone wouldn't let anything happen to me. But maybe he doesn't have that."

 

"I will, Karkat." You'd said, and then Kamali had called for dinner, and that had been that.

 

You'd never doubted Karkat's safety, not with Kamali around. Even if your brother failed, which you never thought would happen, there was so much backup.

 

But Dave didn't have that.

 

You decided, in that moment, to take it upon yourself to subtly keep Dave Strider safe all through his highschool years. You'd stay in the shadows, work behind the scenes, but that boy was in pain, and you could do something to prevent it.

 

It was perhaps a fault of yours, a fatal flaw, that you were always like that, desperate to protect anyone you were able to. But it kept your family safe, and what else could you possibly ask for?

 

* * *

 

Your husband is a fool. You've known that since the first moment you met, him almost being caught at his own rally, you saving him, and sometimes, that feels like it's been repeated through the years.

 

Of course, he's certainly saved you, as well. You were so alone, only your mother and your sister, and now, you have such a large family. You couldn't have asked for anything more than what you've been given.

 

None of this prevents your husband from being a gigantic idiot, at times, though you'd hardly have him any other way. 

 

He comes home restless one night, back from spending time with Karkat, a child you love as much as your own, though you love all your nieces and nephews that way. You know that Kalo keeps a special eye on Karkat, even if he feels the same as you. It's because of his father, Kalo says, because Kamali is his brother and the person who would have raised Karkat with him is dead, and while your brother-in-law likes to be alone, child raising is generally easier when done with two.

 

You know that you'd have no idea how to connect with Kankri, sometimes, if it wasn't for Kalo.

 

But Kalo is not made the same way as you. You understand so much of him, but not all, certainly never all. You don't understand his restlessness, so different from yours. You can overcome your restlessness the way your mother taught you, trained you to, really, but Kalo never had that from his father. He's said before that Kamali is like their father, distant, but that his brother is more emotional and protective than either of their parents ever were.

 

You know his story. He told you, long ago, and then Daleen Rosa did, and Simeon added details that neither of them would have thought to include. Kalo and Daleen Rosa are so similar, in some ways, ways that you and Kalo never will be, but you are long past jealousy over Daleen. Your only jealousy for her was a brief thought when you were first introduced, passed over as foolish only moments later. Besides, there are ways that you and Daleen connect that Kalo could never understand, his protectiveness manifesting in different, less visceral ways.

 

So when you ask him, that night, what's making him so restless, and he says he has someone new to protect, you know all you need to.

 

Kalo will throw himself bodily into this, would destroy himself if it would save someone else, and you love him, but you cannot condone that.

 

So you make a promise, a vow, that night, and you know you will uphold it. You have been for years, after all.

 

You will always protect Kalare Vantas.

 

* * *

 

You keep your promise.

 

Dave is kept from backlash by the administration all through his highschool years, and you wonder occasionally what happens to him down the line, but you also keep the promise that you won't interfere in his life.

 

You do seem him, though, years later, at your nephew's wedding.

 

"Mr. Vantas?" A voice asks, while you mingle with John's relatives. 

 

"Yes?" You answer on instinct, before you even turn around. Who you see when you turn is not the person you expected.

 

He's wearing different glasses, ones that look to be prescription sunglasses instead of the shades he wore every day back in high school, and red suit that appears to be made of plush, which is either very comfortable or the exact opposite.

 

He's standing taller, too, voice deeper, the awkwardness of youth gone from his frame.

 

Despite all of this, he is unmistakably Dave Strider.

 

* * *

 

"Dave Strider?" Your old highschool sociology teacher asks, and you raise your eyebrows.

 

"You remember me, teach?" You ask, feeling nostalgic. Mr. Vantas was the only one who ever let you get away with calling him "teach" which you would have worried was because of The Incident (capitol letters for added effect) except he let you do it before, too.

 

"Of course!" He says, seemingly very pleased to see you. "I try to remember all my students, especially those who were such a delight to debate with in class. Speaking of which, is your sister here?"

 

"Yeah," You say. "Rose is...somewhere. Probably off making out with her girlfriend."

 

"Of course, of course," Mr. Vantas says. "I was delighted when Kanaya brought her home. She didn't remember me, of course, and I never thought to make a scene out of it."

 

"I'm sure she remembers you and is just really awkward," You say. "Wait. Wait, oh my god, you're Karkat's cool uncle. How did I never make this connection?"

 

Mr. Vantas throws back his head and laughs, warmly, making you feel just as comfortable and at ease as he ever did.

 

"Most people try to forget their highschool teachers," Mr. Vantas says, eyes twinkling because wow is he actually a serious guy about being happy. "I take no offense."

 

"You were my favorite teacher, though, Mr. Vantas," You say. "I loved your class."

 

"I'm glad to hear that, Dave," He says. "Also, please, we are about to become family. Feel free to call me Kalo."

 

"Sure thing, Uncle Kalo," You say, meaning it as a joke, but realizing as you say it how badly you want that to be true. You've long been apprehensive about Karkat and Kanaya's huge ass family, but if a guy like Mr. Vantas - Kalo - is in it, then maybe it's actually as good of a thing as it seems.

 

And wouldn't that be nice?

 

<line break>

 

Dave introduced you later to his wife, Jade, who you remember well. She actually remembers you, as well, and talks your ear off about her work, which is terribly interesting.

 

You, in turn, introduce Dave to your wife, who he is suitably intimidated by, which is completely fair. Disa is terrifying.

 

You watch Dave dance during the reception, carefree and alive, and it gives you such a supreme sense of peace that you can barely contain yourself. You already knew that things could turn out well for people who hurt such as him, but this confirmation is all you could have ever wanted.

 

It shows you all over again that life is more than you could know to ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? sure! comments? YAAAAAS
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
> [main](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)  
> [ask blog](http://www.ask-clinic-au.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
